Das Herz eines Krieger
Buch von Naomi und Sarah thumb|Das Herz eines Kriegers Inhalsangabe Jenny und Leonie, zwei Zweibeinerinnen stehlen am letzen Schultag vor den Ferien das Buch von zwei Warriorcats bessesenen Klassenkameradinnen. Der Tite ist Gesetz eines Kriegers. An diesem Tag übernachtet Jenny bei Leonie und sie lesen das Buch zuerst mit sehr übertriebenen Stimmen doch dann sind sie sehr gerührt und werden kurz totale Warrior cats fans. Sie zelten in dieser Nacht draußen. In der Nacht dann machen sie eine Art Nachtwanderung. Doch als sie im Wald ankommen bricht ein Gewitter los und sie verlaufen sich. Als ein Blitz in einen Baum neben ihnen einschlägt und der Baum zu brennen beginnt sehen sie plötzlcih einen baluen Stern über sich. Sie folgen ihm und er bleibt direkt über einer Höhle stehen in dies sie dann auch kriechen. Sie kriechen immer weiter hinein bis sie irgendwann auf der anderen Seite heruas kommen und Katzen sind. Sie treffen zuerst auf Mikusch und Rabenpfote wo Jenny und Leonie dann einen Traum von einer blauen Katze erhalten die ihnen sagt dass sie hier bleiben sollen weil sie haben hier eine Bestimmung. Sie entscheiden sich dann auch hier zu bleiben und treten dem DonnerClan bei. Dort heißt Jenny Silberpfote und Leonie Efeupfote. Prolog Es dämmerte und die Sonne ging langsam unter. Auf der Lichtung sah man einige Katzen die sich unterhielten. Eine Gruppe Katzen kam durch einen Ginstertunnel auf die Lichtung. Ein grauer Kater trennte sich von der Gruppe und lief auf einen flammenfarbenen Kater zu. „Hallo Graustreif! Wie war die Abendpatrolie?“ fragte der orangene Kater. Graustreif antwortete: „Hallo Feuerstern! Alles Gut. Bis auf den Bär.“ „Bär? Wie meinst du das?“ Feuerstern schaute Graustreif verwirrt an. „Wir haben beim Baumgeviert eine WindClan Patrolie getroffen. Kurzbart sagte uns das sie letzens einen Bär auf ihrem Territorium gerochen haben. Und er warnz´te uns fals der Bär auf unser Territorium geht. Wir sollten den Königinnen Bescheid sagen.“ Erklärte ihm Feuerstern. „Wenn der Bär wirklich auf unser Territorium geht ist es auch für die Krieger gefährlich. Wir schauen erstmal was der WindClan morgen bei der großen Versammlung sagt. Dann entscheiden wir.“ Meinte Feuerstern ernst. Eine sandfarbene Kätzin kam zu ihnen mit einem fetten Kaninchen im Maul. „Sollen wir uns das teilen? Es reicht gut für drei.“ Sie schaute sie freundlich an. Feuerstern lächelte sie an. „ Gerne! Ich habe seit Sonnenhoch nichts gegessen.“ Sie setzen sich zu dritt an das Kaninchen und bissen abwechseln daran ab. Es war dunkel und der Mond spiegelte sich im frühen Morgentau. Alles war still nur das gleichmäßige Atmen schlafender Katzen war zu hören. „Feuerstern!Feuerstern!“ eine dunkelgraue Katzin trat in vorschein. Feuerstern trat aus dem Schatten des großen Felsens der nun hinter ihm lag. „ Was ist denn Rußpelz?“ Er gähnte. Sie schaute ihn mit ihren ungewöhnlich blauen Augen fest an. „Ich habe eine Botschaft vom SternenClan erhalten.“ sprach sie. Ein weißer Kater spitze die Ohren. „Doch dies ist nicht für alle Ohren Bestimmt!“ zischte sie ihn an. „Dann komm in meinen Bau. Dort kannst du mir berichten was der SternenClan dir mitgeteilt hat.“ Sagte Feuerstern. Die beiden gingen in eine von Flechten geschützte Höhle. Feuerstern ließ sich in einem Nest aus Moos und Farn nieder und auch Rußpelz machte sich es bequem. „Nun erzähl schon!“ drängte er sie mit einem aufgeregten Unterton. „ Er prophezeite mir folgendes: Frost und Regen werden uns vor schlimmen Zeiten bewahren.“ Entgegnete Rußpelz. „ Und was soll das bedeuten?“ fragte er. Sie schaute auf den Boden und erwiderte: „ Ich weiß es nicht!“ Kapitel 1 Sie lag in ihrem Bett und konnte nicht schlafen. Sie schaute auf die Uhr 2.33 morgens. Die Tür öffnete sich und eine Person kam hinein. „Naomi! Du schläfst immer noch nicht? Du hast morgen Schule. Nur noch einen Tag dann kannst du ausschlafen.“ „Ja Mama ich versuch schon seit 3 Stunden zu schlafen!“ Ihre Mutter drehte sich und ging. Man hörte noch ihre Stimme von draußen rufen „Schlaf jetzt!“ Naomi was genervt. Sie versuchte doch zu schlafen aber konnte halt einfach nicht. Immer wenn sie die Augen schloss hatte sie das Gefühl etwas Aufregendes würde jeden Moment passieren. Und dann öffnete sie immer wieder die Augen um zu schauen was passiert war. Aber jedes Mal wurde sie enttäuscht. Nicht war passiert. Aber irgendwann sie wusste nicht wie lang, fielen ihre Augen zu und sie schlief tief und fest ein. Als sie aufwachte fand sie sich auf einem großen Gelände wieder. In der Mitte standen 4 große Eichen und ein großer Felsblock. Sie kannte diesen Ort, obwohl sie sich sicher war noch nie hier gewesen zu sein. Doch plötzlich fiel es ihr ein! BAUMGEVIERT! In ihrem Buch über die Warrior Cats hatte sie schon viel darüber gelesen. Hier trafen sich alle vier Waldclans bei Vollmond um friedlich über die Probleme zu reden und um Neuichkeiten oder anderes auszutauschen. Hier war der Blut-Clan besiegt worden. Und wenn Clankatzen von dem Sternenclan träumten dann fand alles meistens hier statt. Sie hätte nie gedacht das sie einmal hier sein würde. Noch nie träumte sie so real über Warrior Cats. Sie schaute sich um voller Begeisterung. Da das ist das Donnerclan-Territorium. Und das war das vom Fluss-Clan. Daneben das Wind und dann das SchattenClan-Territorium. Als sie sich wieder zu dem Hochstein drehte saß eine Katze drauf. Sie konnte sie nicht erkennen und ging näher heran. Er es war eine blaugraue Katze mit schönen blauen Augen. Naomi mussten keinen Moment überlegen. Das war Blaustern. Die ehemalige Anführerin des DonnerClans. Als sie bei Blaustern angekommen war sah sie auch die Wunde die ihr Schulterfell teilte. „Hallo. Bist du es Blaustern?“ „Hallo Naomi. Du hast eine Bestimmung! Erfülle deinen Herzenstraum!“ „Wie Blaustern? Wie soll ich das schaffen?“ Sie wusste genau was ihr Herzens, oder auch Größter Traum war. Sie wollte schon immer, seit sie die Bücher las, eine DonnerClan-Katze sein. Einmal eine treue, loyale aber auch starke Kriegerin zu sein. Die versorgen und schützen, die zu jung oder auch zu alt sind. Das ist ein schönes Leben. Wenn auch nicht all zu komfortabel. Blaustern beendete ihre Gedanken indem sie weiter sprach. „Du hast das Herz einer Kriegerin meine kleine. Du wirst wissen was du zu tun hast. Zeichen werden dir helfen. Aber du hast nur eine Chance! Wenn du zu lange zögerst kannst du dich nie wieder um entschieden oder wenn du dich dafür entscheidest gibt es kein Zurück mehr das muss dir klar sein!“ „Ich verstehe Blaustern. Gib mir bis morgen Abend Zeit. Ich möchte eine Nacht darüber schlafen. Bitte! Es ist nicht leicht seine Familie, die Menschen die dich großgezogen haben, die dich dein Leben begleitet haben einfach zu verlassen. Und wenn ich mich dafür entscheide will ich noch ein bisschen Zeit haben mich zu verabschieden.“ Sagte Naomi als sie erst darüber nachdachte was sie alles dafür aufgeben müsste. „ Okay. Morgen wenn du nicht da bist dann gehe ich davon aus das du dich dagegen entschieden hast. Ich werde jemanden schicken der dich dort abholt.“ Antwortete Blaustern ernst. „Wo? Du sagst mir die ganze Zeit ich solle Irgendwohin?“ Naomi war verwirrt. Denn wie konnte sie pünktlich sein wenn sie nicht einmal wusste WO? „Das hatte ich dir schon gesagt: Zeichen werden dir helfen!“ Blaustern verschwand und die Lichtung löste sich nach und nach auf. Naomi wachte auf und fand sich in ihrem Bett wieder. Hatte sie nur geträumt? War Blaustern gerade wirklich in ihre Träume eingedrungen? JA! Sie war sich sicher das dass alles gerade passiert war! Ihr Kopf war voller Gedanken: Was soll sie tun? Clan oder Familie? Einmalige Möglichkeit verpassen? Wie kann so etwas passieren? Du hast eine Bestimmung was sollte das bedeuten? Was wenn sie das Zeichen oder die Zeichen verpasste? Wie würde ihre Familie reagieren wenn sie wegging?- Ab dem Gedanke wurde ihr klar das sie sich berreits Entschieden hatte: Sie geht zum DonnerClan!!! Kategorie:Geschichten